


killin’ time

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Boa uses Jin to kill time.





	killin’ time

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The look on her face is worth the long impromptu flight.

“It’s been awhile,” Jin says in Japanese, trying not to smile too hard. He switches back into English as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. “I heard you were bored.”

Naturally, Boa laughs at him. It’s so forceful that she nearly falls over, holding herself up by the door frame, waving her cell phone in her other hand. “I was just about to tweet you, you _ass_.”

Jin grabs his phone on impulse, but then she punches him in the gut. It’s not very hard, more shocking than anything, and he’s still whining in fake pain when she pulls him by the arm into her hotel room.

“Are you trying to get into the tabloids?” she chides him, adding a smack to the back of the head. Jin thinks he really must be a masochist if he flew all the way here for her abuse. “You may think nobody in Canada gives a shit about you, but there are crazy fans  _everywhere_.”

She says it in this mocking erie voice, and Jin rolls his eyes. “Nice to see you, too.”

“What are you even doing here?” she goes on like he didn’t say anything. “You’re insane.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “I kind of am. I have to resume filming tomorrow.”

Boa shakes her head at him. “You never grow up, do you?”

She’s smiling, but her words still make him frown. “I’m very grown up,” he informs her, a little defensively as he turns back towards the door. “If you don’t want me here, I’ll just leave.”

Even though he’s kidding (mostly), his heart swells when he feels her hand on his arm again. “Don’t be stupid, _Baka_ nishi.”

“I should be the one calling you stupid, Bo _aho_ ,” he shoots back, ducking as she goes to swat him again.

It’s playful and fun and they’re both laughing until she goes for his collarbones (god, does _everybody_ know about that?) and he uses more force than he should to grab onto her wrist. He’s immediately flooded with guilt and relaxes his hold, running his thumb lightly around the joint that he just yanked on, his eyes focusing to see her staring incredulously at him. Their faces are way too close.

“I’m sorry,” he says, although he’s no longer sure what exactly he’s apologizing for as he leans in to kiss her.

He expects her to push him away, already planning to act like he was joking, and it takes him a second to realize she _didn’t_. Her lips are soft against his and he starts to think that he was suddenly transported into a universe where BoA actually _wants_ to kiss him, and then her lips move.

It seems like everything is happening in slow motion – Jin lets go of her hand only to have it touch his face, gently cupping his jaw as they press their lips together over and over again. He’s scared to do anything with his own hands, letting them just hang there at his sides while he stands there and lets her guide him.

Finally it ends, and he’s relieved to find a devious look in her eyes as she pulls back. “This is a pretty long way to go for a booty call, Jin.”

“I didn’t-” he starts, widening his own pleading eyes until she shushes him with a finger on his lips.

“I know,” she says gently. “I was joking. You’re not like that.”

“I’m not,” he echoes, like he’s still trying to convince her.

She smiles at him, looping her arms around his neck in a loose hug. “You’re cute.”

And she kisses him again. This time his hands gravitate to her waist and she moves closer into his embrace, deepening the kiss by taking advantage of Jin’s surprised gasp. He groans low in his throat as he accepts Boa into his mouth, tongues lightly flicking each other like it’s an extension of their teasing.

He may not be the kind of guy who does things like this so casually, but he is only a man and the fact that she’s his _friend_ makes it easier to give in to her temptation. His fingers slip under the hem of her shirt, making contact with warm skin and she curls into him, pressing her breasts into his chest and he’s so overcome with heat that he can’t stop himself from going _up_.

She doesn’t stop him either, moaning softly into his mouth as he traces the outline of her bra, and he isn’t aware of exactly how aroused he is until she rocks against him. The friction has him groaning again, kissing her harder as he no longer has any qualms about palming her breasts through the lace.

Somehow they maneuver across the room and Jin belatedly realizes it’s all him, guiding her until the backs of her knees hit the bed and they tumble onto the mattress.

She giggles as he lands on top of her, accepting him back into her mouth, and the atmosphere is much more relaxed as he smiles against her lip and reaches behind her to unhook her bra. They break apart when Boa tugs pointedly on Jin’s shirt and pulls hers off as well, and he looks down at her incredulously.

“It’s okay,” she tells him, flashing a big grin that makes Jin think they’re about to do something really fun, like go on a roller coaster. It’s an apt analogy for how he feels right now, anyway.

He doesn’t know what to say, so he tries to show it in his kiss, jumping at her gasp when he slips his fingers under her loose bra to thumb a nipple. Then she lifts her legs to accept him between them, and Jin’s body grinds down against her on its own, eliciting a grunt from his lungs as he feels her heat against his swelling length.

“Mm, Jin,” Boa moans against his lips, and Jin feels like the manliest man on the _planet_ for making her say his name like that.

His speed increases when she reaches between them, boldly groping him through his jeans before unbuckling his belt. Once she touches him directly, he can no longer see straight, fueled by lust and scrambling to touch her everywhere at once.

The rest of their clothes end up kicked off the bed as she halts him long enough to poke him with a condom. Instantly Jin is embarrassed for not thinking of it first, but she kisses his nose and smiles at him as she reaches down to put it on herself.

His fingers find their way inside her, gently stretching her because it’s the proper thing to do, but she’s so wet that it’s easy to get carried away and push them in and out of her. He hits her deep and she trembles beneath him, panting in his mouth and then she smacks his hand away.

He looks down at her as he moves into position, taking in her flushed skin and pointedly glaring eyes, breasts rising and falling with heavy breaths and it probably the hottest thing he’s seen in his life. Carefully he pushes inside her, watching her face for discomfort, but all she does is wrap her legs around him and dig her heels into the flesh of his ass to urge him to move faster.

“Fuck it,” he growls, more to himself than to her, but she smirks as he leans down to loop his arms around her knees, rolling his hips as he does and pressing his face into her neck to subdue his uncontrollable noises.

Boa seems to have no reservations about crying out into the room, and Jin spares a thought to what the tabloids would say if someone heard her right now. That thought is buried under the overwhelming pleasure that courses through his veins as she tightens around him, shuddering in orgasm beneath him and there is nothing in this world that could stop Jin from pushing through it.

“Jin,” she says again, and he lets go of one of her legs to slide his hand up her arm. It’s behind her head, grasping onto the pillow and then his fingers, such an innocent gesture in the midst of such a primal act.

“You feel so good,” he mumbles into her neck, He’s reverted back to Japanese, but it doesn’t matter; she can still understand him. “ _Bo_ a-chan…”

Her other hand finds his hair, threading the now damp locks with her fingers as she urges him to lift his head. When he does, he’s attacked by her mouth, such a searing kiss that he loses the small amount of his mind that he has left, thrusting into her over and over while she swallows his moans.

The hand that’s holding his shoves both of them down her body until it’s between her legs, her hips arching up in obvious invitation and Jin automatically flicks his fingertip against the small bump. Now Boa thrashes beneath him, her muscles contracting repeatedly around him, and he makes it until she _screams_ his name before losing it, pounding into her as hard as he can as they both reach their peaks together.

She’s still there when his high wears off, arms and legs coiled around him even though he’s no longer inside her.

“Feel free to fly over and do that anytime,” she says teasingly, giggling while he’s still trying to remember how to breathe.

A little while later, he tosses her room key off of the balcony, just to be a brat.


End file.
